Red and Orange
by Cy Fur
Summary: Tifa teaches Olette about cassette tapes and slow dancing. Written for 30 kisses. Tifa/Olette.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them. **

On occasion, Olette made Tifa feel old. Not that often, than goodness, or things would be… awkward, in ways that weren't exactly encouraging to their burgeoning romance. Thankfully, Olette was incredibly mature for her age, most of the time, and Tifa was just immature enough that they met somewhere in the middle. However, once in a while, Tifa was reminded that she was a decade older than Olette.

"These are cassette tapes, right?" Olette was standing in Tifa's living room, in front of one of her bookcases. This one, as it happened, was indeed filled with cassette tapes. Tifa had been meaning to get them converted to CDs for several years, but she just never got around to it.

"Yeah," Tifa said, standing next to her. A bit tentatively, she wrapped her arm around Olette's waist. She was still a bit nervous around the girl, in a good way. It was a butterflies in the stomach, sweaty palms kind of nervous that gave her dirty dreams and left her smiling and singing the whole day.

"I remember them, from when I was small," Olette said, reaching for one at random and lifting it up. "Although I don't think I know any of these groups."

"You might not know the singers, but you probably know the songs." Tifa hummed a bit of one song, but was met with a blank look. "Nothing?"

"Wait…." Olette picked up another cassette, looking carefully at the label. "I know this band. Aerosmith. My mom likes to play it in the car."

"Play it in the car?" Tifa squeezed Olette's middle, nuzzling her temple. Olette smelled nice, and they were alone in the house - it was nice to be freer with affection. Oh, they weren't… ashamed, per se, but at the same time, they had ten years between them, and people did give them looks, although Tifa sometimes wondered if it was because of the age difference or the fact that both were girls.

"When I was little," Olette said, her hand moving up Tifa's side, the inside of her wrist pressing against the side of Tifa's breast. She tangled her fingers in Tifa's hair, twining the thick, dark strands around her fingers, keeping her eyes on the cassette tape. It was still a bit… embarrassing, to look the other woman in the eye. This was her first relationship with someone she really cared for, and it made her a bit shy. "My mother used to play it when we were in the car, doing errands."

Tifa snorted and let Olette gently pull her hair. "In the car? Wow. I guess that makes music officially old, when mothers sing along to it." She grabbed another cassette, examining it. "I danced to this song at my prom," she said, indicating one on the list, _Lady in Red. _

"I wish we danced at our school dances," Olette said, and her voice was wistful, even as she rested her cheek against Tifa's shoulder.

"You don't dance?"

"Not really," Olette said. "I mean, some people grind, but not much in the way of dancing…." She shrugged. "Anyway, I'm not really one for school dances. My friends and I usually just hang out outside of school, so what's the point of going to school to hang out?"

"So… you've never slow danced with anyone?" Tifa had an idea - a stupid, overly soppy, romantic comedy kind of idea. She

Olette shook her head. "Nope." She shrugged and began to twirl Tifa's hair, leaning down to put down the Aerosmith.

"Would you want to dance… with me?" Tifa was blushing, her cheeks turning pink and her brown eyes carefully focused on the cassette tape.

"You mean to go out to a club and dance? I can't really go to a club yet, I'm not twenty one." Olette was babbling again, like she always did when she was nervous. "But, um, they've got those ones that don't serve alcohol, except I don't really have any clothes you could wear to a club…."

Tifa giggled. She couldn't help it. Olette was just so… cute. "I meant… would you wanna dance now? Right here?" She indicated the empty living room.

"Well…." Olette looked about, but there weren't any people around, so it wasn't like anyone would see the two of them. "Okay." She still felt a bit… silly, but she was willing to feel silly if Tifa was involved. A certain amount of silly, at any rate.

Tifa smiled broadly and pressed a spontaneous kiss to Olette's forehead, then let go of her to make her way to her huge radio-cassette player. It was a holdover from the old days, but she still kept it, for the fond memories attached, and because the majority of her music was on cassettes anyway, and she didn't feel like going to look for a new radio and having to install it. She popped the cassette into the player and turned it on, then walked back to Olette.

Olette looked up at Tifa, a bit apprehensive. She'd never done anything like slow dancing, and while it looked fairly straightforward, Olette was enough of a perfectionist that it would bother her if she wasn't doing something right. "So… what do I do?"

"Put your arms around my neck," Tifa said, and lifted Olette's arms up and placed them around her neck. She was a bit taller than Olette, and it resulted in the girl standing on tiptoes. She could feel all of the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and she had a feeling that Olette could feel it too. She shivered a bit at the touch, feeling the heat radiating out from the delicate, tentative touch.

"Yeah?" Olette was breathing a bit heavier than usual, and she gripped at Tifa's tank top carefully, smiling a bit at the feel of Tifa's soft hair against her knuckles and the heat that was radiating from wherever their bodies were touching. She shivered, blushing pinkly, and looked up at Tifa through her eyelashes, smiling somewhat in spite of herself. It all felt a bit goofy and a bit sweet at the same time, in a way that made her skin shiver the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, like that." Tifa put her hands on Olette's waist, pressing her forehead against Olette's, grateful their height difference wasn't too drastic. The music was playing from the speaker, a bit tinny, and Tifa had to smile at the fond memories. She'd danced to this song with Cloud, and it had been a bit awkward, but it had still been a wonderful night.

"So… what now?" Olette's breath tickled Tifa's collarbone.

"Now… we dance." Tifa's hands were on the small of Olette's back, and she began to shuffle her feet, slowly.

"Um… how do we dance?" Olette shuffled along with Tifa, feeling the music drift through her head. It was a song about dancing, which rather figured, didn't it?

"We are," Tifa said quietly, pulling Olette a bit closer to her, their foreheads still pressed together. She could feel where their breasts were pressed together, their bellies. Olette's knees were poking against hers, and Tifa could feel the heat from them, even through Olette's pants and her own shorts.

"Oh," Olette mumbled. She was a bit surprised when Tifa giggled against her, the warm air tickling her skin. "What's so funny?" She asked, and her voice was quiet and breathy. She was breathing in sync with Tifa, and she felt utterly relaxed and completely on edge at the same time. It was a nice feeling, a new feeling, and she savored it.

"The song is "Lady in Red"," Tifa mumbled. She plucked the hem of Olette's shirt, gently. "Red is half of orange, right?"

Olette looked down at her orange shirt and began to giggle. She couldn't help it - it was such a… silly observation. "So should we just take the yellow out of my shirt?" She asked, her voice a breathy giggle.

"Well… we could just take the shirt off in the first place," Tifa said quietly, her voice going husky. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Olette's, a quiet, chaste kiss.

Olette stood on her tiptoes to kiss her back, her hands tightening in Tifa's hair. She broke their kiss, dark eyed and panting. "I… like that idea," she said, her voice matching Tifa's, before she got up on tiptoe for another, deeper kiss.


End file.
